Multi-field keys are widely used for a record that is identified by a group of values instead of a single index value. When each value for a field in a multi-field key varies independently from other fields in the multi-field key, the number of all multi-field keys that has to be distinguished to find a specific data record grows quickly as a number of available values for a field increases. As a number of records identified by the multi-field key increases, the number of multi-field keys causes data management problems and resource wastes. Also, finding a specific multi-field key becomes time consuming.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for managing a multi-field key.